


Dean loves his baby brother a bit to much....

by Winchestergirlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, winchest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestergirlie/pseuds/Winchestergirlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has feelings for Sam, more feelings than what's normal towards his brother.....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean loves his baby brother a bit to much....

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, and english is not my native language, so please be kind to me.
> 
> And I would love comments! <3

Dean loves his baby brother a bit too much…..  
Dean couldn’t sleep. He sighed and turned to his side on the crappy motel bed, casting a glance over at Sam sleeping in the other bed. It was both good and painful to have his brother by his side again. Sam had been away to Stanford, when Dean came to get him to help him find their dad. Since then a lot had happened. Jessica died the same way their mother died, dad was dead, and they were searching for that yellow-eyed demon that destroyed their family.

Sam had changed a lot since he left for Stanford. The kid had grown like weed, and was now taller than Dean, a staggering 6”4. He had huge hands, like a friggin’ giant, and the broadest shoulders Dean had ever seen. He had let his hair grow to, into a shaggy chestnut colored mop on top of that massive body. Dean sighed shakily, and looked at Sam again. Sam shifted in his bed, and dragged the covers down to his waist before settling on his back and snoring lightly. Dean sucked his breath in and kept looking at his little brother, bathed in the silver moonlight from the window. He looked at the massive chest, the well-defined pecs and abs, and felt his cock twitch. He quickly turned to his other side and forced himself to think about icy waterfalls and ugly old ladies with saggy tits. He finally managed to fall asleep after lying awake for hours.

He wasn’t supposed to react to his little brother like this, wasn’t supposed to love him like this. But he had loved Sam too much since forever. His whole life he had been watching out for Sammy, keeping him safe, protecting him. They slept in the same bed until Dean woke up one morning, rubbing his hard-on against Sams round and firm little ass, and realized that he got turned on by his little brother. Sam was heartbroken when Dean suddenly didn’t want to share the bed with him anymore. Dean blamed it on Sams long arms and legs and said it was because he didn’t want to get kicked to death in his sleep. Sam eventually accepted the explanation, and things went back to normal. 

Dean woke up late that morning, and stretched and yawned before opening his eyes. Sam wasn’t in his bed, but Dean could hear the water running in the shower. He heard Sam moving around in there, felt his cock stirring by the pictures he visioned in his head. Sammys tanned and strong body with water running down his spine, over his ass and…… He suddenly froze, hearing Sam moan quietly. Deans cock instantly filled up and he groaned into the pillow. Was Sam jerking off in there??? 

He heard another moan from the bathroom, then another. Dean shuddered as his cock twitched again, pressing against his boxers. He pressed the heel of his hand against his crotch, then slipped his hand under the waistband and grasped his cock. He heard another moan from the bathroom, and started jerking his cock. He could now hear Sams ragged breath in there, and jerked his cock harder and faster. He was so close, could feel his balls drawing up against his body, and the tingling feeling low in his spine that was a sign of his climax. Then he heard Sam saying something in there, and he held his breath to figure out what he was saying. Then he heard it again, Sam moaning “Deeeeaaan”, and then a long groan as he came. Dean instantly came, come spurting all over his hand and stomach, the orgasm ripping through his body. He heard the water being turned off, then Sam drying himself. Dean quickly wiped his stomach and his hand with the bed sheets, and pretended to be sleeping when Sam came out from the bathroom. 

“Dean, are you awake? I’m going out for coffee and breakfast”, Sam said while he was dressing himself. Dean groaned in response, mumbling something about bagels and lots of black coffee. 

Sam left, and Dean sat up in his bed shocked to the bone about what he just had experienced. Sam jerking off and saying his name! Did he feel the same way?? Dean got up, and decided to have a shower to clear his head. He looked at himself in the mirror, liking what he saw. He had a strong and muscular body, strong arms and legs, but not as welldefined as Sams body. By the thought of Sam his cock stirred and started filling up again. Dean got in the shower, trying to stave off his erection, but all he could think off was his little brother moaning his name as he came. Dean poured some soap in his hand and started stroking himself hard and fast, knowing that Sam could be back with breakfast any minute. He reached down and cupped his balls, squeezing them, then reaching back and letting a finger slide between his asscheeks, pressing against his puckered hole. He pushed the finger in, stroking his cock faster, then added another finger, pushing them in and out, thinking about Sam fingering his ass, and came harder than he ever had before. His knees buckled, and he had to brace himself against the showerwall, until his legs stopped shaking. He stood like that until he heard the door to their room open, and Sams voice telling him that he’s back with breakfast. Dean quickly dried himself, and groaned as he discovered that he didn’t bring any clothes into the bathroom. He put the towel around his waist, and got out of the bathroom to find some clean clothes in his bag. 

Sam was sitting at the table besides the window when Dean came out from the bathroom. Dean was grateful that he already came twice, because the sight of his brother sitting there with the sun shining at his beautiful face would otherwise have made him hard again.”Goddamn, what’s the matter with me”, Dean thought, as he rummaged through his bag for something to wear. He finally found a pair of jeans, boxers and a t-shirt, and put it on. He then sat down at the table and ate his breakfast. 

“So, what’s the plan for today”, Sam said after he finished his girlie mocha-latte-coffe-thing. Dean couldn’t understand how a giant manly man like Sam could drink something like that. Dean said: “I’m going out of town to talk to the neighbours of the woman who disappeared. You’re going to the library I assume?” “Yeah, heard they have a lot of books about folklore and witches and stuff”, Sam said. “Okay, meet you back here tonight then”, Dean said, grabbed his jacket and went out to the car. He looked at the window of their room before he drove off, and saw Sam staring at him through the window. 

It was dark when Dean came back to the motel. He had called Sam to ask him what to buy for dinner, had stopped at a pizzaplace to get a giant pizza, and at a convenient store to buy beer and a bottle of whiskey. He figured he would need some whiskey to be able to sleep with Sam in the bed next to him. The brothers shared the pizza and the beer, and Dean enjoyed more than one whiskey while they were watching Rocky on TV. Sam, as usual, was all clingy and cuddly, ending up with his head on Deans shoulder, as the movie came to an end. Dean closed his eyes, and carefully sniffed Sams hair, smelling shampoo, and something that was just Sam.

Sam yawned, and went to brush his teeth. Dean poured himself anotherand downed it before Sam came out from the bathroom. Dean watched him pull his shirt over his head, and hastily ran for safety in the bathroom before Sam took off his jeans.

He looked at himself in the mirror, praying that Sam would fall asleep fast, because he had to do something about the raging hard-on in his pants! He consentrated on breathing, calming him self down, before washing his hands and brushing his teeth. When he came out from the bathroom, the lights were turned off, and Sam was lying under the covers. Dean took off his clothes, keeping his boxers on, and slipped under the covers. He lay there, quiet, listening to Sams breath, wanting to be sure that he was sleeping. He heard Sams breath slowing down, and after a while, soft snoring. Dean then slipped his hand under the waistband of his boxers, and started stroking his cock slowly, still not quite sure Sam was really sleeping. God, it felt so good stroking his big, acingly hard cock. He heard Sam moving, mumbling something in his sleep, and settling in to his pillow. He had dragged his covers down, and Dean could now see Sams bulky body. He closed his eyes, started stroking faster, stifling his moans as the pleasure surged through his body and made him shiver. He moved his hand faster and faster, feeling the tingling low in his spine, and glanced over at Sam again as he came closer and closer to his climax. And saw Sam watching him, eyes lidded and mouth open, breathing heavily. Deans toes curled into the mattress as the orgasm hit him like a freight train.

The next day they didn’t talk about it. They hunted down a pair of vampires that has been terrorizing the neighbouring town, it was bloody and messy and disgusting. They drove until they got to the next town, found a motel that wasn’t to run down, and got a room. Dean goes right into the bathroom, stripps out of his dirty clothes and turns on the shower. He is hard as a rock after the adrenalinrush, and starts stroking his cock feverously to get off. He moans, tries to keep quiet, but it feels so damn good. His orgasm builds quickly, and he comes fast, painting the tiles in the shower with his come. He hears muffled moans in the next room, realizing that Sam is jerking off too. Did he get off listening to Dean??  
They order in chinese, finds some beer and the rest of the whiskey in the car, and spend the evening watching a rerun of some stupid soap-series on TV. They stumble into bed, half drunk and worn out. They don’t fall asleep, just lies there, listening to each other moving around, shuffling the covers. After a while, Dean hears Sams breath slowing down breathing getting heavier, sounding like he’s falling asleep. Dean reaches down, palms his half-hard cock, and slips his hand under his boxers to grasp around his cock. He strokes it slowly, enjoying the feeling of his own hand. He reaches down with his other hand, cupping his balls, then puts a finger in his mouth to wet it, and reaches down to push it into himself. He moans low when the finger breaches the first ring of muscles. He strokes his cock faster as he pushes through the second ring of muscles, and moans low in his throat. He pulls his finger out, and pushes two fingers in, moaning again. Suddenly he hears a moan from the other bed. He turns and sees Sam watching him, eyes half-lidded, mouth open and wet. Dean catches a movement, looks down Sams body, and see something moving under the covers. Sam is watching Dean, touching himself, and Dean groans out loud at the sight. 

For a moment they just lie there, looking at each other. Then Sam throws the covers away and sits up. Dean sits up too, unsure whether to run into the bathroom or to say something. Sam looks at him and stands up. Dean jumps to his feet to, and Sam takes to steps forward, wraps his arms around Dean, leans down and presses his lips against Deans. And groans, the sound rumbling in his chest. “Oh, Dean, wanted to do this for so long”. He kisses Dean, licks along the seam of his lips. Dean opens his mouth, and Sam pushes his tongue in, tasting Dean like he was a starving man who tasted food for the first time in a long while. Dean moans into his mouth, threading his fingers into Sams hair, pulling gently to get Sam even closer. He presses himself against Sams massive body, feeling Sams cock nudging his hip. They both moan loudly. Sam pushes Dean back against the bed, urging him to lie down. Dean falls onto the bed, Sam crawls onto him and straddle his thighs, hands roaming over Deans torso, pinching a nipple, stroking his stomach.   
Dean moans again, a hich-pitched sound he didn’t think he could make. “Dean, need to taste you, can I, please? Please let me taste you!” Dean nods frantically, lost for words. Sam moves, positioning himself between Deans legs. He leans forward, kisses Dean hard, teeth clack together, then he kisses his way down Deans torso, over his stomach, and noses his rock-hard cock, taking in the musky scent of Dean and groans loudly. Deans cock weeps precome, his stomach sticky and messy. Sam licks Dean from root to tip, and Dean arches off the bed, lost for words, reduced to a whimpering mess. Sam grasps his cock, and slides it into his mouth and down his throat in one smooth movement. “Sam, oh fuck, Sammy, I can’t, fuck, I’m gonna, oh fuuuuck”, and Dean shoots his load into Sams throat. Sam swallows again and again, swallowing it all. 

Sam kisses his way up his stomach, and leans in to kiss Dean. It’s kind of weird to taste himself in Sams mouth, but it’s not unpleasant. Sam grinds down on Dean, still hard as a rock, groaning, biting Deans neck and mouthing along his jaw. Dean pushes him back, and flips him over on his back. Sams hips bucks up into the air, desperate for some friction. “Gonna take good care of you baby boy”, Dean mumbles, as he licks first one of Sams nipples, then the other. He leans over to the bedside drawer, and pulls out a bottle of lube. He straddles Sams stomach, takes Sams hand, and pours a small amount of lube on his fingers. “Get me ready for you Sammy”, he says. Sams hips buck up again, and he groans loudly, chest rumbling from the sound.

“Get on your knees, Dean!” Dean shifts onto his knees, ass facing Sam, knees trembling at the thought of Sams fingers in his ass. Sam grabs his cheeks, pulling them apart, bending down and licking Deans puckered hole, making Dean whine and tremble. He lavishes his hole, slipping one finger in, pumping it in and out a few times, before adding another digit. “Sam, oh, Sammy, fuck!” “That’s the idea Dean”, Sam says, licking around his fingers, slowly adding a third digit. Deans breath hitches, and he moans, a long drawn out moan, that goes straight to Sams cock and making him shiver. Sam pushes and pulls out his fingers, curving them, finding Deans prostate, making him arch his back and tremble. “Get in me Sammy, please Sammy, oh please fuck me!”, Dean pleads. “Bossy little bottom aren’t you”, Sam snickers. “Fuck, Sammy, will you fuck me already!”, Dean growls. Sam pulls his fingers out, leaving Deans hole clenching around nothing. “Damn Dean, so beautiful for me big brother”, Sam moans. He gets the lube, slicks up his cock, grabs Deans hips and pushes gently. 

Dean shivers as he feels Sams big cock pushing his way into his body. “Oh fuck, so big! Oh fuck”, Dean moans. Sam trembles as he pushes in slow, not wanting to hurt Dean. Then Dean pushes back hard, taking Sam in to the hilt, hips flush against Deans ass. “Oh God, oh God, oh my fucking God, you’re so big Sammy!”, Dean shivers, whimpering at the feeling of Sams big cock in his ass, panting heavily.

Sam trembles as he holds still, letting Deans body adjust to the intrusion, kissing down his back, stroking along his spine, biting gently at his neck. “You good Dean?” “Yeah, I’m good, now MOVE!” Sam pulls out, pushing in slowly, then does it again and again. Dean is trembling, moaning, arching his back. “God, Dean, you’re so fucking tight, fuck”. Sam pulls out, and slams back in, holding Deans hips so hard it’ll leave bruises. He pushes Deans upper body down, tilting his hips higher, and starts pounding his brothers ass. Dean is now fully hard again, cock blurting precome all over the covers. “Oh fuck, Dean, I’m so close, I’m gonna……. ah, gonna….”. “Dean grasps his cock, strokes it hard and fast. “I’m close too Sam, touch me please, oh please fuck, touch me!” Sam leans down, pulls Dean up and holds him to his chest, fucking up into his ass, while pumping Deans cock feverously. “Gonna fill your ass now Dean, oh fuck, I’m coming!” His hips pushes up a few more times, and then he comes hard, filling up Deans ass. Dean feels Sams cock pulse in his ass, and that pushes him over the edge, and he comes, painting the covers, the headboard and Sams hand with his come. They collapse onto the bed, Sam twists his body to the side so he doesn’t crush Dean with his weight. They just lie there for a while, panting, shivering, trying to get a grasp of what just happened. Sam pulls the covers over them, spoones behind Dean, pulling him close. Dean sighes, relaxes into Sams hold, then drifts into sleep. 

Dean wakes up first, discovering that they had turned over sometime in their sleep, now he is spooning Sam. It’s weird to lie behind that Bigfoot-like little brother, that boy is huge. He notices that he is half-hard, cock lined up against Sams ass, nestling between his cheeks. Dean kisses Sam between his shoulderblades, rocking his hips, cock sliding against Sams round ass. Sam stirs, yawns, taking Deans hand, kissing his fingers one by one. “Good morning, Dean.” “Good morning Sammy”, Dean answers, still rocking his hips against Sams crease. Sam sucks two of Deans fingers into his mouth making him moan. Dean pulls his hand back, licks his palm, getting it wet and slick. He then slides his hand down Sams stomach, finds his cock, and starts stroking Sams soft cock. Sam groans, his cock stirring to life. Dean kisses Sams neck, biting down, and sucking hard. Sams cock fills instantly, and he thrusts into Deans hand, moaning. Dean bites down again, then licks the mark, soothing the pain. 

Dean reaches for the lube, coats his fingers, and slides his fingers between Sams cheeks, touching the rim of Sams hole. Sam groans, pushes back against Dean fingers. Ever been fucked Sam?” he asks. “Yeah, I have”, Sam moans. “Really? You let someone fuck this little hole of yours? Fuck, that’s so hot!”, Dean growls. He pushes a finger in, breaching the tight ring, pushing all the way to the knuckle. Sam arches his back, moaning loudly. “Fuck, Dean, more!”. Dean pushes in another finger, scissoring the, stretching his baby brothers hole, getting him ready for his cock. Sam is squirming now, back slick with sweat. “More, Dean, more fingers,” he moans. Dean pushes in a third finger, curving them, hitting Sams prostate. Sam arches his back, and groans loudly. “Please fuck me now Dean, please!” Dean slicks up his cock, almost comes by the touch, and has to grip his cock hard around the base to stave off his orgasm. “Fuck, so hot baby brother! Gonna fuck you real good!” 

Dean flips Sam onto his stomach, spreads his legs, and bottoms into Sams ass in one hard push. “Oh yeah Dean, fuck me please, fuck me hard!” Dean grasps a hold of Sams hips, and starts pounding his brothers ass hard. Sam moans, trying to get his hand under his body to touch himself. Dean slaps his hand away. “You don’t get to come until I say so!” he growls. He spreads Sams legs more, pushing his hips down into the bed, and fucks Sam hard and fast. Sams hands are grasping the sheets, and he moans and whimpers. “Gonna fuck you into next week baby brother”, Dean growls. Sam is jerking his hips into the bed, desperate for some friction against his aching cock. Deans hips stutter, his jerks becoming more erratic, and he moans: “Fuck Sammy, gonna come!” And then he pushes in one more time, and empties himself into Sam. He shudders, and falls over Sams back, panting and shivering. 

Sam whines, pushing his hips against the bed, still hard and desperate for release. “Please, Dean, need to come, oh pleeeease Dean!” Dean lifts his body up, stumbles to his feet, then pulls Sam up standing. He kneels in front of Sam, and says: “Wanna come so badly Sammy?” “Fuck yeah Dean, please make me come!” Sam whines. Dean says: "Fuck my mouth Sammy." Sams knees almost buckles under him as he slides his cock into Deans mouth. Dean looks up at Sam, bright green eyes, plump lips stretched obscenely around his aching cock. Sam shivers, and his knees almost buckle again. “Oh fuck Dean, gonna come so hard!” He takes Deans head between his hands, and fucks into Deans mouth. The feeling of that warm moist mouth around, the sight of Deans beautiful mouth sucking him, sends him over the edge, spurting down Deans throat. Dean tries to swallow it all, but it’s to much, and some of it trickles down his chin and drips onto his chest. He keeps sucking Sam until his cock is soft, slipping it out of his mouth. He wipes his mouth, gathering the seemen and licking it off his fingers, moaning at the taste of Sam.

He stands up, kisses Sam on the mouth, sweet and tender. “Love you Sammy.” “Love you too Dean,” Sam says, cupping Deans face in is large hands. “Have loved you for a long time”.


End file.
